Nighty Knight
Nighty Knight is the third episode of Season 2 of the Lalaloopsy™ TV Series. It is the twenty-ninth episode overall. About Peanut and Pix E. help Sir Battlescarred overcome his fear of many things by having them all go on a quest to retrieve a fabled amulet. Jewel struggles to find the perfect necklace to wear for her portrait. Summary The episode starts off with Spot standing near Mittens' house, painting a snowman on top of a hill. She then asks Zebra to tilt the snowman's head a bit more. Zebra goes on top of the hill and adjusts the snowman's head, but it falls off and gathers snow, leaving a giant snowball rolling towards Spot. Sir Battlescarred appears from behind another hill, then snowboards down on his shield and pushes Spot out of the way. Characters *Sir Battlescarred *Peanut Big Top *Pix E. Flutters *Dot Starlight *Jewel Sparkles *Spot Splatter Splash Locations *Jewel's house *Sir's castle *Spot's house *Dot's observatory Trivia/Goofs *Sir Battlescarred and Lady Stillwaiting are supposed to be inseparable yet she does not appear in this episode, also given that her castle is right next door to his when Peanut and Pix E. visit him. *If Sir isn't afraid of elephants, a bug would be the least of his worries. *In Pix E's book, it has spells to time-travel and turn invisible. *Sir didn't need the amulet all along. *It is unknown why Sir is afraid of hot soup, horses with two tails, rocks that look like rabbits, and green fruit with pink polka dots and yellow stripes. *The gang leaves a trail of breadcrumbs, just like Hansel and Gretel did in their respective story. Gallery S2 E3 to the rescue.png|Onward! S2 E3 to the rescue 2.png S2 E3 Sir and Spot.png|Anything for a friend S2 E3 Sir's dragon.png S2 E3 Jewel's portraits.png|Jewel over the years S2 E3 to the rescue 3.png|Sir Battlescared to the Rescue! S2 E3 Sir and Jewel.png|Sir bowing S2 E3 Jewel and Cat.png|How gallant! S2 E3 to the rescue 4.png|It's not that high though S2 E3 Sir and Pix E..png|Sir carrying Pix E. down S2 E3 sad Jewel.png|Miffed S2 E3 Cat.png|Cat's collar S2 E3 unexpected visitors.png|Oh, no! Um, Sir Battlescarred isn't home S2 E3 cute Pix E..png|We'd love to help S2 E3 cowardly Sir.png|Does he ever wear that suit of armor? Or were there previous knights in Lalaloopsy Land? S2 E3 cowardly Sir 2.png|If Sir isn't afraid of elephants, a bug would be the least of his worries S2 E3 Sir disappointed.png|I'm also afraid of the dark S2 E3 dusted.png|HEHEHEHE GLITTER GLITTER GLITTER S2 E3 cowardly Sir 3.png|Sir should have bought a bigger shield S2 E3 Sir and Pix E. 2.png|It says in the book that they can time-travel and turn invisible S2 E3 the three.png|Bookworm S2 E3 cute Dot.png|Dot with bird S2 E3 the four.png|The four S2 E3 Sir and Jewel 2.png|Sir complimenting Jewel S2 E3 Sir and Jewel 3.png|Notice how everyone is standing but Sir is slightly arched S2 E3 the three 2.png|What else are you afraid of? S2 E3 green fruits.png|Green fruit with pink polka dots and yellow stripes S2 E3 rabbit rocks.png|Rocks that look like rabbits S2 E3 the three 3.png|Hot soup, horses with two tails S2 E3 hopeless Sir.png|And getting lost S2 E3 cute Dot 2.png|Bird ate all the crumbs S2 E3 the four 2.png|Peanut doing a handtstand, Pix E. sleeping, and Dot looking serious. S2 E3 Sir and Peanut.png|thinking thinking thinking S2 E3 the three 4.png|Ok, Let's go! S2 E3 cowardly Sir 4.png|AAAAAAAAAAA S2 E3 cowardly Sir 5.png|What's even out there? S2 E3 cute Dot 3.png|I know! Lets use our spot-a-scope to look for-oops, wrong show S2 E3 cloudy sky.png|A storm S2 E3 thunder strikes.png S2 E3 thunder strikes 2.png S2 E3 thunder strikes 3.png S2 E3 thunder strikes 4.png S2 E3 thunder strikes 5.png S2 E3 thunder strikes 6.png|BOOM! STRIKE! S2 E3 thunder strikes 7.png|Sir is also afraid of thundershowers S2 E3 Pix E. and Dot.png|Hugging for protection S2 E3 brave Sir.png|Hmmm S2 E3 brave Sir 2.png|Ok S2 E3 cowardly Sir 6.png|Sir hiding S2 E3 starry sky.png|The arrow constellation S2 E3 the four 3.png|Look! S2 E3 Sir and Pix E. 3.png|Pix E puts an arm around Sir S2 E3 Sir and Pix E. 4.png|Startled S2 E3 cave.png|Behold, the Cave of Impenetrable Darkness! S2 E3 the three 5.png|Where did she get that book if she doesn't have a pocket or a backpack? S2 E3 Sir and Dragon.png|Sir with Dragon S2 E3 Sir and Dragon 2.png|With a lantern S2 E3 Sir and Dragon 3.png|AAAAAAAA, A SHADOW! S2 E3 Sir and Dragon 4.png|Who put that pedestal there? S2 E3 hanging around.png|AAAAAAAAAAA S2 E3 the three 6.png|Maybe Sir will come for us S2 E3 epic fail.png|Fail S2 E3 Sir.png|Ohh. S2 E3 Sir and Dragon 5.png|Friends are more important than a crummy ol' piece of plastic S2 E3 the three 7.png|Waiting S2 E3 cowardly Sir 7.png|Sir overcoming his fear S2 E3 the four 4.png|How can we get out S2 E3 Sir 2.png|Oh no! S2 E3 saved.png|Help us! S2 E3 outside at last.png|We made it S2 E3 Pix E. and Dot 2.png|You didn't need that amulet anyway S2 E3 the four 5.png|Which also means you don't need the amulet after all. S2 E3 the amulet.png|I finally know what this is good for S2 E3 the six.png|Thank you! It's perfect S2 E3 fruits.png|The dots look more purple than pink S2 E3 fin.png|The end! Video Nothing to Fear! Sir Battlescarred is here! Lalaloopsy Category:Animated Category:Cartoon Category:Episodes Category:Un-Finished Summaries Category:Season 2